The Caribbean
by dracos concubines
Summary: R for sex related humor, strong language, and because it'll be more fun that way. On a top-student one-week field trip, romance will spur between students. Summer flings are abound, but what happens, when they all get back to school?
1. Chapter One With the marvelous title

****

THE CARIBBEAN

By Draco's Concubines

RIIING!!! The alarm clock went off at exactly 6:15 am, and the hand came out of the bed smacking the object off the table. The human sat up and looked around, forgetting it was out of school. Stumbling out of bed, it tried to find slippers and walked into a desk instead, resulting in a bruise. 

"Stupid parents forgot to stupid turn off the stupid alarm stupid clock," the creature mumbled into mid-darkness.

"What, in the name of all Merlin, is the annoying sound at the window?" the human rubbed it's eyes, and stumbled over to the window seat and peered outside. 

"Great, an owl, so soon in the summer. Wonder what they want, Kali?" the human let the owl in, and it dropped an envelope on the bed. 

"I'm not in the mood for games. What the hell, I might as well,"

The human opened the letter, and knowing it was from Hogwarts carefully slid out the parchment.

"It might be the information about who the other prefects are," It, was not.

__

Dear top student,

This year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the faculty and I have decided to reward the top-students with a paid one week vacation! Please respond as soon as possible to say if you are going to come or not, and if you do decide to we will send you more information. Thank you for your dedication to education!

Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

"Oh, great another chance to burn. Now I gotta go tell the parents'. Come with me Kali, and the brown tabby cat followed the creature down into the kitchen.

Upon reaching the place where the food was eaten on occasion, the creature saw only it's mother was there.

"Mum, where's dad?" It asked

"He's at a convention, you know, he's busy. What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, just a field trip invitation for school. For top students' only."

"Congratulations Tiger-"

"Mum, don't call me that,"

"Well, of course you're going, and that's that. Any chance of you to get you out of this house and to stop working is a good enough excuse! Now, reply and that's that! GO!"

The creature turned and walked up into it's room, disappointed, but whatever it's mother said was final. And that's that. 

It reached it's room, and went to the desk, and pulled out a quill and parchment.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

Thank you so much for this opportunity! Yes, I will be attending the field trip. Thank you again! 

Yours truly,


	2. Chapter Two I, poop, cannot come up wit...

Disclaimer:   
Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note:  
Sorry. Some Ron/Hermione bullshit going on in here. But the more difficult, the better! I'd like to see Hermione cheat on Ron.

**The Caribbean**

By Draco's Concubines

**_Chapter 2 (by poopookachoo)_**

Hermione grunted as she landed on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and pushed her cart through the thin crowd. She looked hastily for a professor. Any professor. She had been given instructions to find Professor McGonagall, who would give her the remaining details on their one-week trip.

"Oy! Hermione!" yelled a familiar voice. She smiled when she recognized the voice and looked to her right. Sure enough, she spotted a tall, lanky mass of red hair and hand-me-down robes, next to a shorter, but buffer Gryffindor grinning brightly. Hermione's eyes lit up and she waved.

Splitting a path for herself through the crowd to get to her two best friends, Hermione had knocked someone over. Without looking at whom it was, and keeping her eyes on her target, she apologized, "Sorry!" Finally making it to Harry and Ron, and greeted Harry with an enormous hug.

"Oof, Hermione…you may be choking me," Harry croaked. Hermione laughed with a smile.

"Sorry about that, Harry. You know how I am!  I'm just so glad you guys came here to say goodbye!" Hermione let go of him and smiled brightly at Ron, who had opened his arms expectantly. Hermione embraced him possessively, and turned her head upwards, taking Ron's lips with her own.

The previous year, she and Ron had confessed their feelings, and started dating. It was certainly not a surprise among other students, much less Harry. Over the summer, their only means of communication was the muggle phone, and owling, making them miss one another more and more. As for Ron, his emotions for her grew stronger, and had by then convinced himself that he was in love with Hermione.

Hermione had given Ron so much…easily including her coveted virginity. Someone had spiked her cup one dinner, and Hermione was drunk the rest of the evening. As for Ron, he easily gave in. But since then, they had only had sex once. Once she had broken through puberty, Hermione's appearance had changed for the better in the eyes of nearly every male in Hogwarts. Her hair remained with simple, dark-brown wave, which she often tied back.

Hermione was oblivious to the control of hormones aside from Ron's and her own. Ron stayed lanky and grew to be 6'4 by sixteen years old. His long nose accented his face, and his freckles continued to compliment his hair, which was still very red.

Ron's hands were running up and down Hermione's side, and their lips lingered for a full five seconds before they heard Harry clear his throat. "Um, Hermione…" Hermione turned her head and standing next to Harry was a stern-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, shi --- Hi, Professor McGonagall! I was just looking for you!" Hermione said cheerfully, letting go of Ron and brushing her robes.

"I'm sure you were, Ms. Granger. I just wanted to let you know that the students going on the one-week trip will be meeting in the fifth compartment from the back of Hogwarts Express. There, I will give you more details," the professor said importantly.

"Thank you, professor, I'll be their in five minutes," Hermione replied. Professor smiled and walked away.

Harry opened his mouth slightly, but Ron spoke first. "Hermione!  She just saw us…"

Hermione crinkled her face and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Damnit!  I know. Sorry. I wonder who the other --- " before Hermione had finished her sentence, she was interrupted by a hand roughly turning her around by her shoulder and giving a loud and painful slap across the face.

Hermione toppled over, and there was a loud uproar from the Gryffindors. As predicted, it was the manifested Draco Malfoy who had slapped Hermione. "Don't you ever knock me over, you mudblood filth!" Draco voiced at the ground.

"Malfoy? Is that why you slapped me? You immature, temperamental bastard!" Hermione's reply to her comment earned her a strong kick in the ribs from Draco's boots. By now, Ron and Harry started pushing Draco, knowing Hermione could take care of herself in terms of standing back up. She pulled on the Harry and Ron's robes, forcing them to stop shoving Draco. "Piss off, Malfoy!" Hermione glared, and watched as Malfoy turned around and pushed his way away.

"Something's different about Malfoy…" Harry muttered, staring at the blonde head move through the crowd.

"You're referring to the lack of Crabbe and Goyle…am I right?" Hermione pointed out, disgruntled. Harry nodded and started to push his way towards the Hogwart's Express, with Ron then Hermione following. Stepping onto the scarlet train, Hermione hugged Ron and Harry. "I'll see you guys later at the Sorting Ceremony!" Waving by, Hermione walked past the compartments, counting by one from the end of the train.

Just before she turned into the correct compartment, Draco surprised her with his presence. "Move over, Malfoy. I'm not putting up with any of you half-minded shit this year," Hermione remarked acidly. Draco smirked grandly.

"Oh, but you are!" he said, contently happy.

"What the hell are you tal --- oh shite. Don't tell me you gave the school another chunk of payment to go on this trip, you rich, ignorant dickass!  I was hoping you were just here to wreak havoc _and nothing more_." Hermione spat. Draco frowned and suddenly wrung his hand around Hermione's neck, pinning her to the compartment door.

"Wrong, you little wench. I earn every…bloody…thing I get. Don't make assumptions about a person you know nothing about." Releasing Hermione, Draco opened the compartment door and pushed past Hermione.

Counting to ten in her head, Hermione thought to herself, "Malfoy's awfully violent this year...that wanker." She walked through the door, and instantly noted that the compartment was rather small. To her left was Professor McGonagall, and two seventh years squeezed in right next to her, making it obvious there was no other room. To her right was Draco, staring angrily at the other two students with his arms crossed. With no other seating options, Hermione was forced to sit either next to Draco, or on the floor, which was currently occupied by a spilled box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Cautiously sitting down, Hermione gave as much space between her and Draco as possible (and that was only a fraction of a centimeter) and smiled at Professor McGonagall, who began talking.

"So as you know," she began in her buisness-like tone. "That you four have earned a vacation of one week on a cruise going from Florida, USA into the Caribbean, starting tomorrow. We have a port key set up about an hour away from Hogwarts.  Mind you, the cruise ship will be with muggles --- "

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed. "Blasphemy! They have no right to leave us with a mob of fu --- "

"Mister Malfoy! Please calm yourself and let me finish!" Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and continued. "The cruise ship will be full of muggles, thus, there is absolutely no magic to be practiced, no word of your knowledge, and you must be able to blend in. Being the top students, I doubt this will be a problem. You will each be allowed your own rooms, for which you alone are responsible for keeping tidy.

"Now, what I'm about to say was absolutely not a decision, but due to financial issues and was the only option available. No professor will be there; you four are on your own. With that said, I trust that your top grades have given you the knowledge to not…goof around as if there are no behavioral expectations. Your meals are already paid for, although you must have your own _muggle American_ dollars to pay for snacks or souvenirs and the likes. On the cruise there'll be gift shops, bars, clubs, and other recreational activities.

"That's all I have to say as of now, and I hope you will have fun!" Professor McGonagall finished with a smile, standing up and walking out of the compartment. The two people across from Hermione and Draco had scooted over the professor's previous spot and gasped for breath. One was a boy Hermione had recognized from the Ravenclaw quidditch team, the other being an anonymous girl (who strongly resembled a man with her masculine features and near-mustache) she assumed was from Hufflepuff.

Ten minutes on the train had passed, and Hermione already learned she hated all three of the people going on the cruise. The Ravenclaw boy, Travis Horter, was a self-centered, pompous bastard who cared for nothing more than quidditch, and his erection and had already twice hit on Hermione. The manly-girl, Yolanda Memp, was an immature Hufflepuff who fancied Travis Horter (a fact Hermione insinuated from her incessant flirting), and Justin Timberlake (according to her hand, on which "I Heart Justin Timberlake" was written with a black-ink pen). And Hermione had already hated Draco to begin with, so that was out of the question.

Another fifteen minutes later, it was entirely silent, with Travis and Yolanda sleeping and snoring. Draco was leaning against the window and staring. With nothing better to do, Hermione stared at Draco, wondering amazingly how he's remained so pale for so long. She pondered quietly why he was looking struck with nostalgia but just looking out the window like that; all it was was the sun just before it was setting.

Of course, realizing this, Hermione began to stare at the scene as well. "Beautiful," she had to admit drowsily.

"What is?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"The sky…" Hermione muttered in return, hoping this wouldn't bring her into a civilized conversation with Draco. Ron and Harry would die of shock, and what would that do for her?

But, woe to her, Draco said, "There's one thing we can agree on."

Author's Note:  
Hello, buddies! Hope you enjoy this story of ours; we'll try hard. Reviews, them being compliments or flames, are welcome.


	3. Chapter threedone by Marlene it rhymes F...

**__**

Chapter Three ((finally) by hermioneG89)  
Draco finally dosed off to sleep. And mind you, it was a very light sleep. Every snore that came from Travis or Yolanda would stir him. And that made him pissed. Draco was having a very pleasant dream. And that dream was about one sexy, female. Along with the lines of dialogue such as, "Mmmm, Draco, that's it, I like it like that," etc.   
Hermione struggled to get her travel luxurious out of her bag, what with a fraction of a centimeter between Draco, and about a foot between her and they snoring lumps. She finally had maneuvered herself so she could reach into her bag, but her buttocks was slightly resting on Draco's thigh. Which he noticed. With relish. Hermione grabbed her cobalt blue CD player out of her bag, and readily grabbed a CD. _The Beacon Street Collection-No Doubt. _ Genuine old-school SKA!! She blasted the sound, not caring if anyone heard it. But only Draco did.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked groggily.

"No Doubt. Why do you care?" Hermione repiled

"It sounds cool. Can I listen?" 

Hermione handed him the cd player

__

Kiss me over and over forever and ever my love  
Kiss me all over and over forever and ever my love  
The love I have for you  
Makes me blind I can't see  
The love I have for you  
Cuts my throat I can't speak  
The love I have for you makes me numb  
I can't feel  
The love I have for you makes me numb  
I can't feel  
But boy, oh boy, oh boy  
I love you  
Completely, yeah 

"Can I have it back now?"

"What was that?" The music made Draco wide awake. The lady singing actually sounded cool, for being American and Muggle.

"Stricken." Hermione stopped the CD, and put it back into her purse. She grabbed a couple of bandaids, and some ointment and walked out of the compartment. 

Hermione walked down the hallway until she found her destination. The bathroom. _Thank Gawd for a mirror!_ She thought. Hermione pulled down her pants a little, and removed the bandage on her lower hip. 

"Damn, it still hurts." Hermione earlier that summer had gotten a tattoo. Written in neatly scrolled letters, _Éloquence_ was surrounded by ivy. Hermione wiped the ointment and rubbed it onto the tatt. She shivered when the cold liquid hit the open wound. Hermione carefully put the bandage back on, and pulled her pants back on.

"Every six hours for two weeks, my ass," She mumbled to herself. Pocketing the bandaids _No new cuts_, she walked back to the compartment, bracing herself for what was inside.   


"You just missed McGonagall, Hermione," Travis said, "She said , over the wonderful talking thingies above us, that we'd be at the portkey in less than an hour."

"Wonderfullness. Can't wait," Hermione said, with sarcasm of course. 

Draco looked up and then looked back down. He thought it might have been his dream lover. You never know. He finally noticed that everyone had taken off their robes, (except him) and out them above them on the gay rack. Yolanda was wearing a stupid canary yellow shirt with a picture of man with curly hair that said "Justin T.", and really ugly, purple pants. Travis was wearing, or not wearing, whatever your opinion, a ripped wife-beater, and baggy jeans. Really baggy jeans. And his boxers and pictures of women in martini glasses. Yes, oh so very classy. Draco himself thought he looked classy, but still…. Draco-ish, lack for a better word. A white shirt underneath his green over shirt covered his chest, with some nice jeans on his legs. Oh yeah…..so different. 

Hermione sat back down. Her dark blue jeans fit her nicely, Draco's groin noticed. A red spaghetti strapped shirt adorned her shoulders, covered by a nice white, painter's shirt. And Draco's groin noticed her chest, and noticed some more, and more, and more, and more…until-

"Draco, will you stop staring at my chest? It's making me uncomfortable," Hermione noticed, and will to make him uncomfortable too.

"I-uh,---I--I wasn't staring at your chest. My gro- uhhh- yeah."

"Yeah," heavy "sigh", "right," Hermione said, "Does anyone know where my bag is? I've looked under the seat, but it's not there,"

"OH!" Yolanda said, with a mannish, monotone tone to her voice, "I looked for one of the old N'SYNC cds in your cd case, and I couldn't find one, so I put it on the rack,"

"uhhh, okay," Hermione grimaced. The mannish pursun, not person, pursun, touched her stuff. _Well, _Hermione thought, _I could make Draco very, very, uncomfortable since the rack is above his head… _Hermione schemed. 

Standing up, Hermione "struggled" to get her hand on the rack. She positioned herself so she was directly in front of Draco, and when I say directly I mean point blank in front of him. The only bad thing was Travis had full access to her butt. Hermione slightly leaned over as she felt around the rack. She found her stuff, but delibralty did not pull it out. 

"I think I got it," she sighed, and pulled out----a package of condoms. 

"I think these are yours, Travis?"

"Yeah, just in case, ya' know?"

"…….yyyyeaaaahhhh"

Hermione continued to rummage around. 10 minutes later, Draco's groin was becoming a problem so he was about to excuse himself to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the loo," He said, trying to getup. Hermione waited till he was almost standing, and then leaned a lot over, pressing herself against Draco.

"I got it!!" She triumphantly grinned as she saw the grimace on Draco's face. Hermione sat back down, as Draco left to "do his business."

_Stupid groin, stupid hormones. Gawd, I need horny help_ Draco went to the bathroom, and walking awkwardly do to the bulge in his pants, finally made it to the bathroom. Splashing his face with water, and thinking of Yolanda, his groin finally seized to be a pain in the ass. Taking a few minuets to compose himself, Draco walked back-minus the bluge.

"Everything go alright in there, Draco?" Travis asked, eager to hear about someone else's penis monologues.

"It's called water, self-control, and thinking of Yolanda. You outta try it once in a while Travis."

"Fuck you, dude!"

"What? I didn't do it!!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up! Some of us here, mainly me, don't want to hear about your penises or you two fighting about it!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry Hermione," Travis whimpered, scared at the angry female.

"Yeah," Draco replied, eager to not say anything.

The train slowed down, and lurched to a stop. Everyone got out of the minuet compartment, and stretched while walking out of the train. A house-elf appeared and told them he would get their bags, and to walk for 10 minuets until they found a red brick bench. So they walked in the cold night air, (around 9:32pm) and found the bench. And waited. And waited.

Hermione shivered. A cold breeze drifted the smell of Gardenia's near everyone.

"Damn, it's cold, I wish I brought my bag with me," Hermione mused. 

The house-elf popped in at that moment with everyone's bags.

"Here you are, masters. Now her is your portkey," the house-elf handed them a can, labeled Dr.Pepper, "you will in the Caribbean in 3 minuets, so everyone make your bags small and pocket sized, and grab ahold of the can you will be off!" The house-elf popped away. The four prefects did as they were told, and waited until they felt the usual pull at their navel. They felt it

Landing very hard, the four teenagers saw their surroundings, and squinted. It seems it was about 1:38pm, and sunny. 

Hermione looked up at a sign, "The Drippy Pot? Dudes, I think this is the American version of the Leaky Cauldron. Let's check it out," Hermione led the way in.

"Draco? Is that you?" A woman asked.

"Yes, it is. Professor Augusta. We are all here for the cruise. Do you have any information?" Draco replied sweetly, which was unusual.

"Yes, yes I do. I have all your passports, tickets, and the like. Hermione, here are the directions to the port, and Draco here are the passports. Travis, carry the bags, and umm, you there, just follow and try not to break anything. Your cruise leaves in two hours. Have fun," and like that, the Professor apparted out of The Drippy Pot, leaving the teenagers there. 

"Well, let's do what she said and go, and have fun!" Hermione got the map and compass, pocketed her wand and started walking out side. Everyone else pocketed theirs and, it looked like Travis already had, but it wasn't his wand.

Hermione stuck her hand out, hailing for a cab and finally got one. 

"Hurry up!" she yelled to everyone. And they were once again cramped. And yes, to you curious minds, Draco and Hermione were once again sitting next to each other. 


End file.
